One Night Only
by Mila-bay14
Summary: Bella loves Edward very much, but is tired of waiting for him. This is what happens when Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are gone for the evening. OOC, AH and AU.


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot that I've had floating around in my mind for a while. What Edward doesn't know what goes on when him, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett are away for the night. I hope you like it. Pictures on profile. Be sure to check out my other story **_**Can We Get Though This?**_

One Night Only

There he goes with that blonde hair again. Always pushing it back in a seductive way. I can't possibly take the sexual tension that I've been feeling for him for a while. It's starting to make me feel guilty when I'm around Edward. I know that I love Edward very dearly, but lately Jasper has really been catching my eye. It sucks that I can't do anything about it. I guess I'll just admire him from afar.

"Bella, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to go get ready for the concert with Angela?" he asked. No sense in trying to be sneaky since I'm easy to read like a book. I look over at Rosalie and see her snickering. I don't understand why everyone thinks that she hates me. That is just how we communicate. I'm actually closer to her than I am with Alice. Rosalie understands that I like to save my money for something more important than to go shopping every weekend. "Bella…"

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'. Hey Rose, do you want to help Angie and I pick out something to wear?" I asked knowing that she did not want to sit down stairs and watch her brother play video games with Mike, Eric and Tyler. It could get violent.

"Sure. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you and Angie dress each other. Knowing you both oh so well, you will end up in some baggy jeans and a hoodie. If I let Jessica and Lauren dress you then you will look like some hooker that needs to be on the corner with her P.I.M.P." she joked. I liked it when she joked with me about the way I dress cause she was always right and she didn't go overboard with what I should wear and taking into account on what I would be comfortable in. Unlike Alice where she would pick out my whole outfit and make me wear it with no ands or buts about it.

We headed into her closet and I began to rummage through her shirts while she looked for shoes and accessories to go along with it. In the end I was wearing a whit tank top with newspaper print on it, dark washed destroyed skinny jeans and black high top converse. I put my nerd glasses on my head to keep my hair out of my face that I left down and wavy curly. I put my jewelry on and sat down on a chair waiting for the others to finish. I was going to forgo the makeup tonight knowing that I would just sweat it off later. I was getting really into my game of Angry Birds when I heard someone call my name.

"So, how do we look?" Angela asked. I looked up and gasped. She and Rose had never looked better. Angela was wearing a black one shoulder top, dark denim shorts, black and white plaid flats and a bright teal blue headband for a pop of color. Her hair was in its natural curly state. She was also wearing the necklace that Ben, her boyfriend, had given her for their sixth month anniversary. That's more than what I got from Edward. For our sixth month anniversary he gave me a new copy of Pride and Prejudice. It was a sweet thought, but piece of jewelry would have been nice. Rose was wearing a simple floral romper, not so simple black pumps and a purple hair extension. The only piece of jewelry was her bolder of a size wedding ring. Out of all of the rings that I've seen her wear, because Emmett buys her a new one every year, that one had to be the biggest.

"You both look gorgeous darling," I complimented.

"Really? Cause I was thinking that the shoes were going to be a bit much and I don't know if…"

"Well, how do we look Bella? You act like Jess and I aren't even here. So rude," Lauren interrupted. Rose, Angie and I turned to look at them and tried not to laugh. We weren't going to a club, we were going to see Evanescence, Slipknot and System of a Down. They were way over dressed. Their faces looked fake with all of the foundation, concealer and powder that they put on to try and cover up the grotesque pimples that lived on their face. I'm not trying to make it seem like everyone doesn't get pimples, but if they quite trying to steal other peoples men and sleeping around with all the guys in college then their face would clear up. I'm surprised that they haven't caught anything yet. I know that I'm not a saint Mary and have been around the bush a couple of times, but they basically live in the bush, and that can get a little messy at times. Jessica and Lauren were dressed in bright tight mini dresses where I could see things that I didn't need to see, pumps and tons of jewelry that could put Jared's out of business.

"That's because no one likes y'all's fake asses," Rose mumbled low enough for only Angela and me to hear.

"Um… well… you look… um…" I stuttered.

"That's what we were going for. Speechless. Now I know I look good," Jessica exclaimed.

"What part of her looks good?" Angela whispered into my ear. I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. Lauren and Jessica sneered at me before walking out of the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Rosalie yelled. "Hey Jessica, is that my wedding ring?"

"Yeah and doesn't it look great with MY skin complexion. This thing is going to be like a magnet for men," Jessica replied.

"Okay… um… why are you wearing it?" Rosalie asked again.

"I just told you. To make the men come to me. Duh."

"Well, Jess, can I call you Jess? You might want to take it off before you find that your finger is broken. You had no right to put that on to help you score men. How do you think Mike would feel when he hears about your little plan. I think he wouldn't be too happy about it." Rose had managed to threaten and guilt trip the poor, wait she's not poor, the trashy girl in a matter of seconds. Her voice had become so sickly sweet that I was a little scared for Jessica, but it only lasted for a matter of two seconds before I heard the guys start shouting at the T.V. CRASH!

"Dude! Mike what the fuck!" Jasper screamed. Oh shit. I looked at my girls only to see Rose get up in Lauren and Jessica's face and Angela try to get them to back up.

"Guys, come downstairs when you're done with your… um… discussion," I yelled over my shoulder. "I'm gonna try and stop the death match that's about to break out in the living room." When I got down the stairs Jasper was chasing Mike around the lower level of the house while Eric and Tyler were watching. "You guys aren't going to stop them?" I asked.

"Nope," they replied together.

"Mike totally deserves is for destroying such a beautiful piece of machinery," Tyler pointed out.

"What got destroyed exactly because if none of us can replace it without Emmett finding out then we are all in deep shit," I said.

"What didn't get destroyed when he threw the remote?" Eric asked Tyler. I walked into the living room to see the flat screen, PS3, WII, and the Xbox laying in pieces all over the floor.

"How the hell did one little controller do that?" I asked myself. Dammit Mike. This was going to be expensive. I could hear the girls coming down the stairs laughing. I hope no one was hurt, but at the time I feared for my life. How the hell was I going to get all of this replaced by tomorrow?

"Bella are you ready to go the concert is about to… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY T.V.!" Rose screeched. Oh shit. Again. I'm having a lot of those moments today. "WHO THE FUCK DID ALL OF THIS AND HOW THE FUCK DID IT HAPPEN!"

"Rose let's just let the boys take care of it okay?" Angela requested. "If we don't leave now then we are going to be late."

"Well if we are leaving now then let me go get the boys from the backyard. Or should be just tell them bye and skedaddle out to my car and take off?" I joked.

"The second one," all of the girls replied. I laughed with them while walking into the backyard. Good Jasper was just wrestling with Mike. As long as no one got hurt then I was okay with that.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!" I yelled. Jasper and Mike stopped long enough to see that I was yelling at them. "We are leaving now. Since it seems that none of you are behaving all of you are staying here to clean the shit up in the living room." I turned on my heel and started to walk towards the front door.

"Bella wait." Jasper called after me.

"What do you want Jasper? If we don't hurry then we are going to be late," I whined. My girls were already in the car waiting for me.

"You're forgetting something," he said. I turned around to see him walking towards me with a look of pure lust on his face. He put his hands on my hips bringing me closer to him. I felt his hand snake around my back and push something into my pocket. He then grabbed my ass and squeezed it for good measure making me smirk.

"And what would that be?"

"Your phone," he stated simply. God he was such a tease. He couldn't go one night without causing me any sexual frustration. "Make sure you keep your phone on at all times. Got it?"

"Sure. Sure."

"Oh and text me when the concert is over. I have a feeling that you might need a ride home."

"Yeah. Yeah. Can I go now _DAD_?" I joked. I guess he didn't think that it was too funny. I walked out the door and got into Rosalie's red '62 Cadillac convertible. Rosalie was really into restoring old cars and this one just happened to be her baby. The very first car that she ever restored all by herself. "By the way that mess better be cleaned up by the time we get back!" I yelled over the roar of the engine. And we were off. It's a good thing that we only live ten minutes from where the concert was taking place. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket signaling that I got a new text message.

_BTW u looked smokin hot tonight Bells. Good enough to eat in fact. –Jasper_

Yup even through text message that boy knew how to rile me up. Whenever Rose and Angie are talking about their love life I get a little self conscious because all Edward want to do is kiss. I feel like I'm growing cob webs down there. That how long it's been. Whenever I bring up the subject of us having sex, he keeps saying that he wants to wait till we are married to have sex or in his language make love. What happened to having just a good fuck every now and then. Or having a boyfriend that will screw you on a regular basis. I know that his residency at the hospital is taking up a lot of his time, but damn. Even before his residency I couldn't get any. Somewhere deep down in my gut is telling me that there are three reasons why he won't have sex with me.

One is that he is gay. I mean that could be a big possibility. He told me that I was his first kiss and eventually I would be his first lover too, but we've been together for over four years. Either we are batting for the same team or he's a pansy ass. The second one is that he might have lied to me and have a STD that he doesn't want me to know about. If he does have one I would love him no less. I would tell him that he is being ridiculous and he needs to see that I will always be there for him unless he is cheating on me. That leads me to the third reason. If he is cheating on me with that skank of a hoe receptionist Tanya, then all hell will break lose in that hospital. I'm gonna end up going to jail for beating the shit out of him. I learned a long time ago that if you catch you man cheating on you, don't beat up the woman. Take all of your anger out on the man. It makes more sense. I stared out of the window wondering how the next conversation will play out. The last one ended with me sleeping over at Jasper's apartment.

As we pulled up to the clearing, I got out and started to fluff my hair and get ready to rock out to the best damn music I have ever hear. I grabbed Angela's hand while she grabbed Rosalie's and we made our way to the front of the crowd towards the stage. We let Jessica and Lauren fend for themselves until it was time to leave. I couldn't wait for four hours of nothing but the best damn music in the world.

"**I've felt the hate rise up in me  
>Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves<br>I wander out where you can't see**

**Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
>I've felt the hate rise up in me<br>Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
>I wander out where you can't see<br>Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
>And it waits for you<strong>" everyone in the clearing sang.

"Slipknot is out!" the host shouted into the microphone. Slipknot couldn't have ended their session better. "And now here's Evanescence!" I looked at my phone and saw that I had three missed calls from Edward, five from Alice, and a total of sixteen text messages from them both. You would think that they would stop calling after the second time I don't answer.

" **(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<br>Bring me to life.  
>(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life**" I sang with all of my heart while dancing with Rose and Angie. It's been so long since I've heard that song that I was speechless that they would start with it.

"**How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I - you were never mine.<br>So don't cry to me.  
>If you loved me,<br>you would be here with me.  
>Don't lie to me,<br>just get your things.  
>I've made up your mind.<strong>" This was possibly the best ending song for them. It had the best message to convey to so many of the people that lived here in Chicago.

The whole crowd went crazy when System of a Down ended the whole concert on a good note with Chop Suey.

_Hey, the concert is almost over. U might want to leave now cause it is crazy over here.- Bella_

It took him a total of two seconds to send a reply.

_Already there. Just look for my car. U know the 1 we used to sneak out in back in high school.- Jasper_

_R u tlkin about 'The Phantom'?- Bella_

_Yeah. Lol- Jasper_

"Angie! I'm gonna head on out Jasper is already waiting in the lot! Tell Rose I'll see her tomorrow at work! Oh and get home safe!" I yelled at her. She was telling off some scary looking guy.

"Ok. Bye Bella. Don't do anything that you will regret in the morning," she responded.

"Do I ever do anything I will regret in the morning?" I questioned while walking away.

"Yes you do!" Angie and Rose yelled back causing all of us to laugh. I walked up to Jasper's black Lamborghini, opened the door and slid in.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Oh they… um… are jamming out to some more of System of a Down. They are still playing since it was a miracle to get them to play at all," I explained looking through all of the messages from Edward and Alice.

_Hey babe. Just thinkin bout u and thought I see how u were- Edward_

_U haven't txted me back yet. I'm starting to get worried- Edward_

_Did I do something wrong baby- Edward_

_If it's about the sex thing… look I can change if you really want me to… just don't ignore me babe- Edward_

_I love you- Edward_

After the fifth one I couldn't read anymore. They were becoming annoying. I was quickly realizing that the spark between Edward and I was fading rapidly. I don't know whether to cry or jump for joy. I really don't need to think about this right now with Jasper sitting beside me. It's like he has some supernatural gift to where he could pick up on your emotions with just one look at you. I'm pretty sure if he looked at me right now I would either portray that I'm horny and have been wanting to have sex with him for months or that I'm confused. After deleting all of Edward's messages I decided to go through Alice's hoping that they weren't the same.

_Hey chickadee! Wat r u up 2?- Alice_

_Ok… way 2 drop a convo b4 we even start Bells - Alice_

_Come on Bella. Ur starting 2 b a bitch. Ignoring me is not going 2 change my mind on the shopping trip we r taking next month. So deal with it and txt me back!- Alice_

Does anyone check their Facebook or Twitter anymore. I put all over my wall that I was going to be busy tonight and that I won't be able to use my phone where I will be. It could be worse. My clingy ass boyfriend and my bossy ass overbearing bitch of a best friend could have called the police and told Charlie that I was missing. That sure would have made his night. Just to have him fly in town for nothing to see that I'm fine and healthy would be a total embarrassment on their part. I felt a paper ball hit me on the side of my head bringing me back into the car from my deep thought. I looked over at Jasper to see him 'innocently' whistling out the window tapping a beat with his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Well, for starters you threw a paper ball at my head. I mean come on. What are we back in junior high?" I giggled.

"Okay," he laughed with me. "What another reason?"

"Oh, well there isn't one." I noticed that he had parked the car next to the sidewalk. I opened my door and looked up at the building. "Um… Jasper I thought you were going to take me home?"

"I thought that you and I could have a little talk about what is going on between you and Edward."

"Oh."

"Oh. Is right," he said as we walked through the door of his condo. I looked around as saw that much had changed since the last time I saw it. I sat down on one side of the couch putting my feet up on the other. I heard Jasper come back into the room with two tubes of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons. "Alright spill."

"Well it all started when we hit our sixth month mark and I was so proud of myself. You and I both know my relationship record and that is the longest that I've ever been with the same guy so I decided to get him something very special. Well when I got my gift I thought that it was a sweet gesture that he was trying to replace my old Pride and Prejudice, but I've had that thing since the sixth grade. Plus it has notes in the margins. You can't replace something that valuable. So after I accepted the gift I tried to get him to have sex with me that night. He got me all worked up and then he said that he wanted to wait till he was married. And you don't know how much that pissed me off. Cause if you think about it I hadn't gotten any in that sixth month time frame so I had quite a bit of sexual frustration already pent up inside of me. After he said that I told him to leave and that I needed my space. Now I don't know how to approach the subject again after the like millionth time. I'm running out of ideas and I think that we are starting to grow apart. I mean I still love him and everything, but the passion isn't there anymore," I rambled in one long breath.

"Wow okay. I might need to break that down a little. Are you telling me that of all the four years you've been with Edward you haven't been able to have sex. Not even a little?"

"The only sex that is going on in that bedroom is with either my hand or my bullet."

"And he sleep next to that every night? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Earlier today while I was in the car with the girls I was thinking of the reasons of why he wouldn't want to fuck me. The first one was is he gay."

"Wait you think that he's gay? Ha ha ha ha! Now that is a good one!"

"Well, it seemed logical at the time I mean he would barely touch me and whenever we would make out I would try to make it go farther than usual and he would push me away. Then I thought 'Hey maybe instead of him batting for the same team as me, he has an STD and I won't be his first.' Now how fucked up is that?"

"Um very, but I can assure you that he doesn't have an STD. Edward tells me everything. Well, what was the third?"

"That he didn't love me anymore and he was cheating on me with the hospital reception tramp Tanya." I said with venom in my voice.

"Well the third one I can tell you isn't true either. Tanya may seem like a hoe, but that is just how she gets her men. Once she sees that they aren't biting everything between them is business. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh I'm not worried. After I thought of all of this I was afraid for what I was feeling."

"And what were you feeling exactly?"

"Well, it's confusing. I didn't know whether do cry or jump for joy. I didn't know if I should call Edward and break it off with him or to stay in the relationship, be miserable and just hope that he pops the question soon."

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with that boy." It was silent for a few minutes. I heard Jasper get up to take our empty ice cream tubes and spoons back into the kitchen. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 3:37 in the morning. "I should get going. I have to go check on the girls any way." I picked up my phone and put my shoes back on. Jasper walked me to the door like he always did, but I had a feeling something either very good or very bad was going to happen. "Thanks for letting me vent to you Jasper. It's nice not to have to keep all of those thoughts to myself."

"Hey, what are friends for." I gave him a hug goodbye, but something in my body made me kiss him on the cheek making him blush as hard as I usually would.

"Sorry. I should go now," I mumbled. As I was turning away I felt him grab my hand and pull me back crashing my lips to his. There was a sudden spark of electricity that went throughout my whole body. It was like being set on fire, but in a good way. I haven't felt that feeling in a long time, and I welcomed it back like an old friend. I heard the door slam closed, but paid no attention to it. We both pulled away gasping for breath. He laid his forehead against mine ginning. I could feel the same grin spreading on my own.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Just to kiss you on the cheek would have made me feel better, but now that I know what it's like to actually taste you brings me so much joy."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy to know that you have wanted to kiss me, but if you're going to do it again then go ahead."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Our kisses turned even more feverish and passionate as time wore on, and they only broke when clothes were being shredded. Jasper's hand snaked around my waist and cupping my ass so that I was only supported by the door and him holding me. He walked us backwards and laid me on the couch kissing at the newly exposed skin.

"Don't stop," I whimpered as he ran his hand down my sides leaving trails of heat in their wake. His kisses got further and further down my neck reaching the top of my bra. He tore it away from my body ravishing my breasts. While he was circling his tongue around my nipple causing a delicious almost foreign sensation to go through my body, I pushed his boxers down with my feet fully exposing him to me.

I hissed when I felt him bit my tattoo on my hip. Grinding to on him to create some type of friction in between my legs I growled lowly before ripping my panties off and burying one finger deep into my core. I long breathy moan escaped me making him smirk that he could get that kind of reaction from me. I felt his tongue lap up my sweetness and nibble on by bundle of nerves.

"More… Jasper… I need more." He inserted to more fingers and I began to buck against him trying to find my long awaited release. "Oh god… Jasper… I'm… I'm…"

"Cum for me Bella," He whispered in my ear still thrusting three fingers inside of me. After I rode out my orgasm I laid there breathing heavily while he smirked at me. He then leaned over and kissed me, but I wasn't having any of that. I took the tip of his head in my hand and licked up his shaft tasting all of him. "Jesus woman!" he gasped. I wrapped my tongue around his head and put all eight inches of him into my mouth moaning at the taste. Hearing his moans echo throughout the condo made me quicken my pace. I reached around and cupped his balls into my hands exceeding a hiss form him in return. I could feel his body tensing up. I knew he was close to his release. "Bella, honey, I think you should stop if you want me to last longer." I quicken my pace as I felt him spill his seed into my mouth. Looking him straight into his eyes I swallowed every last bit of it. It had a unique taste of honey and sugar with a slight tanginess that I couldn't place. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I wanted to. You did it to me. It only seemed fair to do it to you," I smirked. He captured my mouth with his both of us fighting for dominance. I felt the tip of his head start to push at my entrance. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I slowly lowered myself onto him relinquishing in the feeling of any warmth inside of me. Jasper grabbed my hips roughly shoving me down his shaft. We moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of each other.

"Damn Bella. You're so tight." Our bodies were moving in harmony. Like we were made to fit together and be intimate on this level. Our moans were becoming louder as we reached closer to our releases.

"Ugh! Harder Jasper! Fuck harder!" I grunted. He flipped us over so that he could continue thrusting at my desired speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin being the erotic sound that filled the room besides our moans of pleasure.

"Let go Bella. Stop holding back and just let go," he moaned.

"No. You let go first."

"No you," he argued. I pulled him closer to me to nibble on his ear.

"No, together." Once I said that he pounded into me as fast as he could ride out our orgasms together. I bit his neck to contain my screams while he roared with satisfaction. Jasper collapsed on top of me gasping for breath. I looked at him with a smile on my face. Both of us giggling at the realization of what we had just done.

I woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing in the distance a couple hours later to find myself in Jaspers bed with the sheet covering me from the waist down.

"Bet you ten bucks that it's Edward. Five that it's Alice." Jasper said groggily.

"I really don't want to find out."

"You better answer it though. They've been calling all morning." I rolled over to see the he still had his eyes closed. His dark lashes lightly touching his pink cheeks. His lips slightly parted as he breathed. I got up, put on my underwear, and looked for my pants.

"Jasper where are my pants?"

"Try the front door. That's the last time I saw them." Once I got my phone it stated ringing again. Edward.

"Hello?"

_Oh thank god! Bella I've been calling you since last night. Are you okay?_

"I'm fine Edward. I was at the concert last night. I thought I told you and Alice that when you left." I looked around the room for my shirt to find it on the ceiling fan. Ugh why did it have to be way up there?

_Oh well, how did it go? Was it enjoyable?_

"Yes it was very enjoyable. My whole night was enjoyable," I said rolling my eyes at Jasper. He tried not to laugh. "How was the opera?"

_It would have been better if you had been there, but I don't think we will be doing a family event like this again for a while. So it was only for one night._

"One night only," I whispered as Jasper and I stared at each other.

"One night only," he whispered back with a reassuring smile.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. There won't be another chapter. I don't really have anything else planned for this story. I just thought it would be a nice one-shot. Pictures are on my profile, so don't forget to check those out. Review and tell me what you think. Hugs and kisses. – Mila-bay**

**My story recommendation for the week is Safe and Sound by Touchstone67. It's a Jasper/Bella fic and a beautiful love story. You should go and read it to give that person some love.**


End file.
